The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 16
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 16: Blue Moon Apartments "So how big is this place?", Hunter asked. "You know how Waurika is so large it's called the 'world capital'?", Aaron asked. "Yes.", Hunter said. "Blue Moon Apartments can hold several Waurikas.", Aaron said. "It's so large it has its own weather patterns. Sometimes it rains, sometimes it snows. Hell, it can even have hurricanes, but don't worry. That only happens once in a blue moon." Aaron then smiled with satisfaction. 16: BLUE MOON APARTMENTS After going through Richardson, the two went through the Richardson-Lewisville Tunnel, which carved through Mount Richardson and went onto its uniquely flat surface, where Lewisville and nearby Garland were built. Once they emerged from underground, Blue Moon Apartments was the first (and only) thing they saw. "Wow!", Hunter said as he saw the apartment complex for the first time. It was so large, the rest of the town of Lewisville, which was just a few other buildings (a fire department, a police department, a city hall, a church, a McDonald's, and two houses), looked like specks compared to the complex. Even the World Road looked like a line on a map (and, in fact, the apartments are so large that they can be seen on world maps). Aaron parked his truck near the front entrance, and the two stepped inside. As soon as they opened the door, there were several dead, bloody, grotesque soldier bodies full of bullet wounds on the floor. Aaron and Hunter screamed. They recognized the symbol on their shoulders. They were soldiers from the Army of Unified Elemental Nations (sometimes simply called the "Army" by elementals). "Ok then...", Hunter said nervously, "...where is everybody?" "It's easy to get separated from people in here.", Aaron said. "Be careful." Aaron and Hunter carefully stepped over the bodies of the soldiers. Several seconds later, they heard whirring coming from their left. They looked and saw what looked like a giant floating bathtub with thin mechanical arms coming their way. "A stretcher tank!", Hunter said. The stretcher tank picked up the bodies of the soldiers with its arms (which had some blood on them) and put the bodies inside of it. As soon as it was done, it floated toward them and passed them by, continuing on its way. Out of nowhere, the stretcher tank blew up and fell on the ground. Aaron and Hunter looked and several people dressed in purple with large purple guns came out. "We are the Beta Force!", one of them, the tallest one, said. "We are here to assist our master in taking over this apartment complex!" "Why?", Aaron asked. "I don't know!", the Beta Force soldier, a lieutenant, said. "But we've been told to attack it no questions asked!" "What's the point of attacking something if you don't know why?", Aaron asked. "Shut up!", the lieutenant said. "You should be begging for your life!" "No, it's the other way around.", Aaron said as he struck the Beta Force soldier through the head with Lightning Bolt. "Lieutenant!", the other soldiers shouted. They raised their guns and attempted to shoot Aaron and Hunter to death. Aaron quickly made a Thunder Sword and sliced one of the bullets in half, which scared the soldiers. Hunter took the opportunity to make a sword out of flames. "Flame Sword!", he shouted. He then ran towards the soldiers, and sliced each individual soldier in half. "Come on, Hunter.", Aaron said as soon as he was done. "Let's go." The two explored the apartment complex until they heard gunshots and the sounds of people dying. They ran until they saw several Army soldiers fighting several Beta Force soldiers. Several soldiers on both sides were shot, and fell on the ground dead. They then noticed Kevin and Derick fighting the Beta Force. Aaron decided to join in the fight, by striking several of the Beta Force soldiers in the head with lightning. Kevin, who was impaling a Beta Force soldier through the stomach with Magma Fist, looked over. "You!", Kevin shouted as he walked toward Aaron, causing Derick to look over. "You're late! Where the hell have you been?!" "We just got here...", Aaron said. "I don't give a shit!", Kevin said as he was grabbing Aaron's collar to pull him down to Earth. "Do you know how many soldiers have died already?!" "We have some.", Aaron said. "We saw a stretcher tank, but it got blown up." Kevin then loosened on Aaron's collar as he took in what Aaron just said. "Blown up?", Kevin asked. "Yes.", Aaron said. "Well, shit.", Kevin said as he let go of Aaron's collar, then turned around and signaled to Derick that the stretcher tank was blown up. "Goddammit!", Derick shouted, causing a Sand Tornado he had made to get more intense, lifting several Beta Force soldiers into the air and causing them to hit the ceiling with such force that their heads exploded almost instantly. The Sand Tornado widened into a Sandstorm that had such intensity that the skin was being torn off (in chunks) of the Beta Force soldiers that were caught inside it. "Not too rough, OK, Derick?!", Kevin asked Derick as he made a Magma Fist and punched a Beta Force soldier in the face, causing his body from his torso upward to melt and from the torso down to start burning. "Now, Hunter.", Aaron said to Hunter. "Let's show 'em not to mess with us." Aaron lifted his Thunder Sword, Hunter lifted his Flame Sword, and together they lunged past Kevin and began to fight the Beta Force. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff